Like talking to an air wall
by Enn1995
Summary: Hi! Im nathan keep! And im trying to make my palce in this world after being taken from mine! I hope I dont screw up too badly!
1. Introductions

When people say that sometime life throws you a curveball, I usually just shrugged it off as going bankrupt or a diagnosis which changes your life. The last thing I had ever expected was for life to throw me the biggest curveball in the universe, crushing me.

My name is Nathan Keep, a fifteen year old average kid, and about six months ago, I was tossed into the world of My Hero Academia. I have no idea what has brought me here or what purpose I'm supposed to serve, so I'm currently just struggling to keep food in my stomach.

In the world, everyone is gifted a "quirk" or a superpower. What this power is, is completely left up to chance. Some people could get earth shattering quirks, and others could get mundane quirks which don't have any use.

You would think that being tossed into this world would give me some sort of awesome or powerful quirk to face off an enemy only I could defeat.

Well, you would be wrong.

When I was tossed into this world, I was put into the same roulette that everyone else was when their quirk is decided, and I was left to hope for a decent one.

Well, I got the bad end of the quirk deal, a powerful so single minded that I would be more suited for construction.

Air platform creation.

Yes, you read that right. Air platform creation. It is exactly what the title says. I can create platforms out of air, you can step on these platforms and even move these platforms to create a hover board, but you can't change it into anything else. Just a big platform.

Now on the surface, it looks like a useless combat quirk, with only one use, but I have found a way to utilize it which makes me somewhat useful. I can turn it onto its side to create a wall.

Now, to all the people asking "But Nate, how can you expect air to act as a wall?" Now let me answer. These platforms are made of concentrated air crammed into one place, and that much air is about as tough as a steel wall.

I have taken bullets, knives, and even molotovs to those things, and it didn't even budge an inch. So, along with free transportation, I also have a nice invisible shield.

The second advantage is my shield bash. It's what it says on the tin, I can bash people with the platform, hard. I have sent people flying with these platforms.

Another advantage to the whole air thing is the fact that air is so loosely defined that anything in a gaseous form would be considered 'air'. The way my quirk works is it takes any air around my person and it condenses it into the platform.

So, given the correct situation, I can make air out of flammable materials and boom, a flaming shield I can slam into my enemies. Cool, right?

So I took that power and became a vigilante, a fairly unheard of one called 'Gust' based off of how it looks like I'm blowing them away. And now, I'm on the streets, fighting who I can and trying to help.

U.A. starts in about three months and I want in, which means I'm gonna have to push myself past what everyone else there has to go through.

Except Deku, poor kid.

I also have knowledge of about up to the stain arc. I have no idea how much use this is gonna be, but I'll try to use it when I can.

There's also another problem, which is that I'm a criminal to the law of my vigilantism. So, I'll have to jump that hurdle when I get there.

So I have three months to somehow improve my situation, and get into U.A., preferably without being noticed.

And you all will be along for the ride!

Great.

Once again, I am Nathan Keep, otherwise known as Gust, and this is how I hopefully become the most mediocre hero ever.


	2. A night to remember

The cool night air swept through my hair as I sat on top of the ledge I was currently occupying. This was a nightly routine for me, being the vigilante I am.

I started my training the next day, the day I was gonna put myself on the path for U.A. It wasn't going to be easy and I knew that, but as long as I could use my quirk somewhat effectively I could squeeze in to the hero course.

I mean, seriously, there's a dude in there with tape in his elbows, I'm pretty sure I can get in, even with how utterly mediocre my quirk is. But to be able to that, I would have to get stronger than I currently was, I would have to take my skinny body and build it up to where I could take a hit when my wall couldn't.

And that was why I was out here so late, this was effectively going to be my last night as 'Gust'. So I was gonna make it count, I was gonna make sure people asked where I had went.

So why spend it on top of a building of all things? You may ask. Well, it's because the higher you are, the more you see. And the more you see, the more you can stop.

My attention was quickly turned to a somewhat large crash down a couple blocks away from me. I decided immediately that I was gonna interfere with the and everything that had to do with it. Standing up from my crouching position, I took a step off the ledge.

My feet quickly met something hard. My platform. I looked down and it seemed like I was flying rather than standing. I smiled. My quirk was perhaps one of the most unique ones out there but it has its uses.

I mentally urged the platform forwards, and the platform moved slowly at first, but quickly speeding up as I willed it. One thing I had worked on in my time as a vigilante was my balance. Just because I created it doesn't mean I can't fall off.

And so I taught myself like a skateboarder would. Falling flat on my ass until I could do it. I was at a point now to where I could go higher and faster with it, bring a sense of pride and accomplishment to me.

Another thing I had to learn was just how cold the air got when you were going fast enough, and how if you went through clouds, you would inevitably get wet. So that is where my 'costume' comes into play.

Think of an old fashioned airplane pilot in the world wars. Yeah, that's what I am. Those outfits could stand up to some cold temperatures.

So, as I was nearing closer to the site, I caught sight of police cars dotting the area. I was high enough not to be noticed unless they were truly looking. It seemed like a hero had already taken care of the villain, who was now out of sight, and had already sent cleanup out. I figured this was where I took my leave.

Until I found out horribly that that wasn't going to happen, as the platform beneath me suddenly disappeared. I didn't have time to react before I was plummeting. The ground came closer as I tried to summon another platform, to no avail.

This is where the panic hit, and I started screaming. I was still a fifteen year old kid, there was still that little button on the inside that turned me into a bitch when pushed, and this basically curb stomped that button.

I figured my death was near until I felt something wrap around my ankle, causing me to jerk and swing. Next thing I knew, I was hanging upside down from a light pole.

My quirk wasn't acting up, this was an attack. I thought as the pieces fitted together in my panicking mind. And there was only one person in this universe I knew of that could throw a quirk out the window.

And my fears were confirmed when I met the red eyes of the current homeroom teacher at U.A.

"Howdy." I said to the man who was currently grimacing at me.

Tonight was going to be a fun night indeed.


End file.
